


Right Where I Want You

by tea4miki



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea4miki/pseuds/tea4miki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is in for a surprise when he goes to Dave's and doesn't realize what the elder Strider's intentions are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Where I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> Summary sucks. I honestly have no idea what I was thinking. Sorry if the spacing is a little weird. I hope this doesn't suck so bad. This is my first fic on here. :/ Please don't hate me.

                    John Egbert stood in front of a large white door on the 24th floor of an apartment building in Texas. Even though John was sixteen and had visited Dave multiple times, he still felt nervous about showing up. John knocked on the door and heard shuffling. The door was opened by none other than the boy with pale blonde hair, dark shades, and a poor grasp of irony. Yet John considered him one of his best friends or as Dave called it, best bros. Dave smirked when he saw John.

“Bro.” Dave ushered John in the apartment. John set his stuff down by the door and smiled at Dave. Dave plopped down on the couch and John followed suit.

“Hey, how have you been Dave?” John punched Dave’s shoulder lightly.

“Oh ya know, fukin bitches and making millions.” Dave smirked.

“Just like I’m the president of the United States.” John smiled.

“What do you wanna do tonight? Bro won’t be home, well at least I don’t think he will. So you can sleep in his room. I cleaned it up some. Just for you, Princess.” Dave straitened his shades some.

“Thanks my good prince.” John said in a joking tone. Dave laughed.

“I am ordering pizza tonight.” John smiled widely at Dave.

“I am totally timing to see how long it takes the guy to get up here. I will set up a couple of pranks along the stairs.” John thought about if anyone else lived in the building but shrugged off the thought. Dave stared blankly at John. John could already feel his prankster’s gambit rising. John giggled, being trapped in his own little world.

“Earth to Egderp.” Dave waved his hand in front of John’s face. “I’m gonna go put your stuff in Bro’s room. If he gets home tonight he will probably sleep on the couch.” John stared down at the black worn fabric of the futon. He stared at the multiple stains and wondered what they were from. John then immediately thought of something he hadn’t noticed before. He had only talked to Dave’s brother once or twice. He also thought that he never sees much of him when he comes over. He found it very odd. He wondered if Bro avoided him or found him annoying. John was soon interrupted when a neon red ‘plush rump’ smacked him in the face.

“What the fuck!?” John asked startled. “I called your name like six times, ya douche.” John got up and walked to Dave. Dave was a lot taller than John and skinnier. Yeah John wasn’t overly large but he was short and did have a little chub. After all he still looked like he was thirteen. John followed Dave to his room and watched him play with his turntables until Dave ordered pizza.

                    They sat on the couch with a pizza box in front of them, John’s prankster gambit practically overflowing. Dave put in an ‘ironic’ movie and stared at the T.V. The movie was boring and John faced towards Dave. John wanted to ask him something that was pulling at his mind.

“Dave, what’s a shota?” John ate on his pizza. Dave almost choked on his pizza.

“Oh my god, Egbert. You aren’t into that shit too?” John shook his head no. “Well it’s basically an older man fucking a young kid, usually a boy, that is like twelve to fifteen. Bro told me about it.” John was now thinking even harder about his last conversation with bro.

                    John was fourteen and had to sit with Bro while Dave was in the shower. “Hey shota, your name is Egbert right?” Bro asked, his southern drawl showing some. John stared at his large anime glasses and his spikey hair.

“Yes, Mr. Strider.” John answered.

“Don’t call me ‘Mr. Strider’ shota, just call me Bro.” Bro then pulled John closer to him and ruffled his hair. Bro was captured in thought. ‘He is so fukin adorable. He has a nice ass… wait no, I’m not a perv….yes I am. Most people would see a dorky kid but I see an adorable choice ass.’ Bro was quickly brought out of thought when he noticed his ‘shota’ had got up and followed Dave into his room. ‘Damn Dave. Why are you keeping such a cutie all to yourself?’ Bro walked to his room thinking of ways he could make more contact with the boy.

“Dude your Bro calls me shota.” John ate more of his pizza quietly while Dave laughed hysterically.

“I knew he had a thing for yo-…… well bro you do look a little young.” Dave went back to eating his pizza.

‘What was Dave going to say?’ John thought.

“Well it’s not my fault I am hot as fuck.” John retorted. Dave only grunted. “And you know it.”

“If you are ‘hot as fuck’ then I must me sexy and all hell.” Dave smirked. “That’s why I get bitches.” Dave flipped the T.V off. John didn’t even notice.

“Well between you and me…..” Dave was leaning in close and listening to John as he grabbed his glass of water.

“What?” Dave asked watching his friend. “I know I make you wet.” John said calmly.

“Wh-“ Dave was cut off when John splashed his water all over him. Dave walked right into that one and he knew it. “Dammit Egbert.” Dave stated. “Well now I’m soaking, and I’m ready for you.” Dave smirked at the blush that spread over John’s cheeks. “I’m kidding Bro. But now the couch is soaked. Well it should dry by the time Bro gets back. Oh well.” John glanced over at the clock and saw it was already midnight. “Dude we need to get to bed if we are going to the skate park in the morning.” John glanced back at Dave. “You go to bed and I’m gonna go take a shower because you got me so wet.” Dave exaggerated the last part.

“Cause I’m hot as fuck.” John snorted as he walked towards Bro’s room. He took off his pants, socks, shoes, and shirt. He looked down at his slime ghost print boxers. He thought they were the shit. He saw Cal in the corner and set something over him. He then crawled into bed as he heard the shower start running. “I hope you think of me!” He screamed to Dave.

“OH EGBERT!!! DON’T FUCK ME IN THE SHOWER!” He heard Dave scream slash moan. “JUST KIDDING BRO!” Dave added. John giggled thinking about random things until he had drifted off to sleep.

                   The door to the apartment swung open slowly as a figure stepped in and set a bag on the floor. It walked to the couch and noticed it was wet.

“Guess I’m off to my room.” It grumbled. The man walked to his room and took of his shades leaving them on the desk. He looked around the dark room with hazy eyes. He removed his pants and shirt revealing orange boxers. His shoes and socks were left by the door. He went to get in the bed but stopped abruptly. He stared down at the thing in his bed. “Are Dave’s daddy issues showing again?” He asked under his breath. The figure in his bed sat up. Black wispy bangs fell in front of his eyes as he yawned. Bro was in pure shock at the sight. Yeah Bro would admit when the boy came over, he would sneak in at night and kiss his cheek, but damn the gods had blessed him. He stared at the boy as he turned towards him and smiled. ‘Be cool.’ Bro mentally told himself. “What the fuck?” Bro asked.

“I’m… sorry.” John was still sleepy. He patted the space next to him and scooted over some. “It’s okay. I haven’t been known to fuck people in my sleep.” John yawned again trying to act cool.

‘I wish you were.’ Bro thought as he slipped in the bed next to him. Bro slung an arm over him and pulled him close. John nuzzled into his chest and sighed. Bro thought he had gone to sleep and tilted the boys head some. He let his lips meet John’s. He quickly removed his lips and tried to sleep. John tried not to react.

‘What?’ He thought. Was he dreaming or did Bro just kiss him? ‘He must have thought I was asleep.’ John opened his eyes to see Bro’s eyes. He was truly startled.

                    John jumped startled. He tried to untangle himself from the man but was stopped. “Egbert, please calm down.” Bro spoke softly. John had always been called shota, he wasn’t expecting Bro to call him by anything but that. Bro spoke his name so sweetly that the boy froze and stared at him. “John?” Bro tried to get him to speak. John could have melted into a puddle. The way he said his name…..it was amazing. It was an addicting sound. John was torn from his thoughts when he felt a hand caress his face slowly. He gazed into the swirling orange of his eyes.

“Bro…” John murmured. He was caught off guard when those soft pink lips met his again. John leaned into the kiss and smiled. Bro broke the kiss and stared at John. His eyes a deep, swirling pool of blue that anyone could drown in.

“Dirk. Call me Dirk.”

“Dirk. Dirk… hmm…Dirk.” John tried out his name. Dirk smiled and thought about how nice John made his name sound. John kissed his cheek and blushed deeply. Dirk attacked his lips lightly trying to seem sweet and welcoming. John kissed back, to Dirk’s surprise, John moaned lightly and Dirk thought of what he was about to do. He was about to take the innocence of the boy he chased for so long. He wanted to live in this moment forever. Dirk lifted him up to sit in his lap. John held onto dirk and looked at the freckles that kissed his tan skin. John panted softly as Dirk held him close.

“John, are you sure you want to go this far? You are just 16.” Dirk thought about what he said. He usually wasn’t this caring, but this wasn’t just one his one night stands that he could forget about. This was an important matter. John was only 16.

“Uh….” John thought for a second. Dirk loosened his grip on him and looked away. He was shocked when John grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. John nodded into the kiss and let his hands travel all over Dirk’s exposed chest. John soon found himself under Dirk as he hovered over him. Dirk smirked and kissed John’s exposed neck. John gasped when he felt a tongue being drug across his skin. Dirk soon found a sensitive spot and bit down on it making John moan. Dirk found that the noises he was making were fueling him. Dirk felt hips being grinded against his as he left love bites on John’s neck. Dirk kept biting as he snaked his hand down to John’s boxers and palmed the boy’s erection. “D-Dirk~” John moaned. Dirk stopped for a second and smirked.

“What did you just say?” He asked.

“I said…” He stopped when he felt Dirk palm his erection again. “D-Dirk~” John couldn’t control his thoughts at this point. He was slowly falling into ecstasy as Dirk teased him. “Please… just..."

“Please just what, babe?” Dirk was going to tease him until John begged for it.

“Fuck!” John gasped as Dirk slipped his hand into John’s boxers.

“Fuck what?” Dirk nipped at his neck again.

“Fuck me, please.” John held onto Dirk.

“Okay babe, whatever you ask for.” Dirk slipped John’s boxers off and looked at his member that was leaking pre-cum. Dirk pulled off his boxers and pulled John closer. “You are a virgin aren’t you?” Dirk asked.

“Y-yes.” John said blushing.

“Well this may hurt.” Dirk warned his as he grabbed lube out of the bedside table. He coated his fingers and pushed one in. He moved it slowly then added another. He moved it a bit faster then added a third finger and started to do a scissoring motion. John gasped and moaned at each movement. He was holding onto the bed sheets until his knuckles turned white. Dirk removed his fingers when he felt that John was good and stretched. John whimpered at the empty feeling. Dirk poured the lube over his member and spread John’s legs a little bit further apart. Dirk lined himself up with John’s entrance and pushed in slowly. John reached up and entangled his fingers in Dirk’s hair as he moaned.

“Oh~.” John moaned. Dirk didn’t move and was waiting for John to give an okay until he felt John start moving.

“Whoa be patient…” Dirk cooed as he started to move in and out slowly. The speed was too slow for John. It was just teasing.

“Please go…faster.” John begged as his hands kept working Dirk’s hair. “Okay, only because you were so polite.” Dirk smirked as he sped up. He reached down and wrapped his hand around John’s erection and started pumping. John was soon reduced to just short moans and gasps. John felt something coiling in his stomach and it was about to snap. “I-I’m gonna…” John soon felt his body spasm and saw white flashes. Dirk felt he was about to cum too until he felt John clench around him and he rode out his orgasm. Dirk pulled out slowly as he laid down next to John. The boy wrapped himself around Dirk as Dirk covered them both.

“Damn… that was good.” Dirk smiled as he looked down to see the boy was asleep. “Finally I have you where I want you.”


End file.
